Beauty and the beast - - - I mean nevermind
by ShanShenShinShun
Summary: Kagami is a beauty hiding behind the face of a beast- hiding under fierce glares, ' scary ' aura, and Kise is a beast hiding under the facade of a beauty. (KiseKaga)
1. 1

**Kagami is a beauty hiding behind the face of a beast - hiding under fierce glares, ' scary ' aura, and Kise is a beast hiding under the facade of beauty.**

 **Then there's the rest of the GOM being little shits that they are.**

It is a one fine Sunday morning the Rainbow heads-- I mean the Generation of miracles are gathering inside Akashi's house, he rented an apartment for himself by the way and no one knew the reason why.

Kagami was sleeping soundly at the other side of the wall, his face soft as he breathed softly.

So anyway that wasn't the whole point, the entire point was this. (Oh you can't see it, sorry)

It started with Kuroko, he may not look like it but he was definitely a mastermind.

"You know when we think about it, everyone outside our group of friends thinks that Kagami-kun is a beast and Kise-kun is the beauty, but in reality it's the opposite," Kuroko stated his tone not changing at all.

"What do you mean Kurokochii?" Kise ask feigning innocence blinking his eyes three times simultaneously for more effect, making Aomine scoffed.

"We both know Kuroko is saying the truth, baka." Midorima said as he pick up a chip from the table.

"You have seen it?" Kise once again ask.

"Many times Kise-chin,"

"Really? " Kise ask one more time amusement lingering along his voice.

"Stop denying it Ryouta If you don't stop would you like me to tell you when we all first experience it?"

"Sure thing Akashichi!" Kise exclaimed to cheerful.

'Kise might not look like it but he is one of a handful piece of shit,' Aomine thought as he rolled his eyes upwards.

Akashi started it.

 **"So here it is..."**

It was one of the day where they were all having a good time, Seirin people and some of the members of other basketball club of the other schools were there.

The Kiseki no Sedai still have the aura of awkwardness but other than that they are having fun.

Akashi was sitting in some random bench in park watching his current and former teammates and their respective teams interact with each other, letting a small smile crept upon his face. That's when he noticed something, Kise's hand lingered on Kagami's shoulders longer than necessary.

Akashi paid no heed about it at first but he can't help but notice some of the advances that either of them made.

"Akashi-kun is something bothering you? " Kuroko said beside him making him twitch slightly from shock.

"Ahh, no, nothing." Akashi said, recovering from the shock the phantom sixth man had cause.

He was still watching when it becomes more obvious. Some thugs - as what Aomine would name them- outside had been staring at the blond, or so Akashi thought but even Akashi Seijuro can be wrong since those thugs are apparently staring at the other red head whose standing beside Kise.

Akashi's eyes followed Kise as he silently distant himself from Kagami and went outside the court.

He watch as Kise spoke with the those people.

He stand up to go there, he is just curious and what's more filling than to hear it yourself.

Once he went close enough to hear the conversation he steady himself and listen to them.

"Who do you think you are, huh?" The people Kise talks with ask.

"You mean, you don't know me? What a shame? Then let me introduce myself, the name's Kise Ryouta, a fucking model, but if you want I can become a fucking assassin in an instant, the only signal is that if you stare at my boyfriend longer than necessary." The blonde said, as he glare at them in a manner of someone planning to kill somebody.

"And oh, by the way, if any of this get out, I think you know what will happen," Kise threaten once again.

If the person whose listening isn't Akashi they would have felt goosebumps by now.

"It's so unusual to see Kise-kun like that," Kuroko had said beside him, making him, once again startled, but his face never really showed it.

"I know, and it's really entertaining to watch," Akashi said in amuse tone.

The two of them watch as the blond went back to where the others are, instatly talking to Kagami who look at him with a very confuse face, probably asking where have he been, and Kise probably dodging the question by opening another topic.

( **End of Akashi's narration** )

"Eh? That's what the first time? I thought it was when we all went to the winter festival? " Aomine ask

"I really thought so too," Midorima supply, while Murasakibara is only looking at them.

"Well, no one notice it that time in the court," Kuroko stated.

"Hmmmm. As expected from Kurokochii amd Akashichii they're really observant," Kise said, mischievousness still in his tone.

"Then?" The blond continue.

'He's a little shit all right,' The MiraGen except Kise thought.

( **AUTHOR'S NOTE)**

Waaaaahhhh. Sorry about this, I mean I haven't updated Innocence (it's a MidoKaga btw, for those who don't know) , yet here I am presenting another thing.

BTW this is a KiseKaga story.

It's a different view from what the usual KiKaga or KagaKi, but anyway I hope you enjoy it.It's short, but it's more on like a one-shot than a story.so anyway highway, I really hope you enjoy!!!

-Shan (call me Shan) :)


	2. Author's note:

A/N:

I'm really angry right now. XD

I can't seem to edit my story so, I'm so sorry, please bear with for a while, up until my phone isn't lagging.


	3. Chapter 2 Midorima's Observation

_**( author's note at the bottom)**_

 **Chapter 2**

' _Kise is a fucking shit alright,'_ the rest of the Generation of Miracles thought (yes people, even Akashi Seijuuro is a bit creeped out.) as Kise fucking Ryouta looked at them in amusement as he continue to feign innocence.

"So, anyone wanted to narrate next?" The blonde miracle asks the rest of the GoM, wiggling his perfectly shaped brows just to spite them more.

"Why not Midorima-kun, since he is the one who notice it all?" the other little shit also known as Kuroko Tetsuya said, startling the green haired male causing his face to become as red as tomatoes.

"Well, why not? It's not like it's true or something." The green head spoke coolly (or as cool as it can get with red face at least).

 _ **(Midorima's narration)**_

The snow is falling in what seems like an endless manner, as it fills the ground in pure white, laughter can be heard all over them and bright lights wash over the place all thanks to the lanterns in what seems like every colour.

 _("Your narration is on another level Midorimacchi!" Kise interrupted the flow of narration with his exclaimed._

" _Yeah, tell me about it," Aomine drawls out lazily ignoring the way Akashi glares at him for agreeing with Kise_ _ **'I'll deal with it later,'**_ _the blue haired boy thought._

" _Shut up, you two!" Midorima counters albeit in a tense manner.)_

The scarlet haired boy is leading his team and the other rainbow heads together with some members of their current team excitedly in the midst of all celebration.

"Kagami-kun, please slow down a bit," the light blue haired boy said causing the boy whose mention stop in his tracks and look his way.

"But, but, but, this is my first time in a festival!" The red head exclaimed as his eyes glows with excitement, and for a moment everything seems to brighten along with those blood red eyes.

"Kagamicchi is really excited for this, isn't he?" Kise teased, but the red head seems to take it seriously as he sound offended as he answers.

"Of course I am, this is my first time, you ass"

"Relax Kagamicchi, I'm only teasing,"

 _("Why we didn't see it that time is beyond me, since you know Kise is usually the teased not the teaser." Aomine muttered in exasperated tone as he glared at Kise accusingly._

" _Of course Mine-chin you didn't see it, you're you." The purple head muttered lazily with a teasing glint in his eyes_

" _Huh? What did you mean you giant?!"_

" _I mean what I mean Mine-chin,"_

" _Enough, seriously let Shintarou finished," Akashi reprimand them as he stared at the green head expectedly, and the said green head sighed heavily as he stared at the scene before him.)_

"Fine, if you say so… Let's go to the food stands; I want to taste those takoyaki!" The red head answered excitedly already forgetting about the teasing.

' _Tsk, how simple can he get?'_ Midorima thought as he stared at the red head with a look that definitely contrast his thoughts.

"What you're hungry already Bakagami," Midorima heard Aomine teased the said red head

"What do you mean by that you Aho?" the red head retorted but continue making his way to the food stand that sells takoyaki.

"I mean what I mean Baka,"

"Stop being an ass Aominecchi, Kagamicchi is excited alright," Kise reprimanded the blue haired boy and the said blue head glared at the blond, and well Midorima could see how the red head silently thank the blond and the blond boy just sign something that looks like 'no problem'.

 _("Uhm, that happened?" Aomine ask incredulously looking at the green head like his grown two heads._

" _Ne, Mine-chin stop interrupting Mido-chin, it's getting annoying." The lazy purple head said.)_

The time passed by quickly as they were enjoying and is having the time of their life, most especially the red head as the green head is continuously hearing those contagious laughs that makes the others also laugh in mirth as a proof.

But despite the atmosphere Midorima can't help but noticed some things, like how Kise's fingers would brush in those slightly tanned hands that Midorima knew all too well, or how Kagami would do the same to the blond whenever he is excited for something, those excited look back in some sort of understanding. Well it's not like Midorima is paying attention, no definitely not, or so he tell himself.

 _("I know it's pretty obvious that time, but how in the fucking fuck did you notice those?" Aomine once again interrupted the green head._

" _Aomine-kun, shut up, you can't just keep on interrupting it." Kuroko scolded as he glared—in his way of glaring—at Aomine effectively shutting the other up causing the blond to laugh in the back ground.)_

Then it happened, Midorima heard a growl in an awfully familiar voice, he looked for the source and found Kise glaring at the store clerk, Midorima raised a brow at the sudden change of the blondes' countenance. The said store clerk was tall, almost as tall as the green head, and lean with a few muscles here and there, _("You sound like you're checking the guy out Midorima-kun,"_

" _Shut up, Kuroko.")_ his black hair is hidden beneath the bandana. Midorima heard the growling again and this time he saw what the clerk is doing, he staring right at Kagami's behind.

 _("You could just say ass or butt though," Aomine Daiki once again interrupted_

" _Shut up and let me continue you crude being!" Midorima finally exploded)_

And after what he saw, everything happens so fast, he doesn't remember how Kise gets to the man practically man handling him as he spoke those words of threats.

"Stare again and you will find yourself six feet under the ground," Kise said with much venom in both his eyes and his tone, Kagami stood there looking like he is about to panic, except he didn't (at least not that much) as he clumsily grabbed the blonde off the man and also clumsily dragged him beside him, Kagami bowed his head muttering apologies and nudging the blond to do the same.

"Fine, sorry," Kise muttered but his glare says otherwise.

The moment they got out and find a place where it's not too crowded Midorima already started

"What was that?" He ask, he can feel Takao tugged on his shirt reminding him to control something that was about to stir.

"You know you could've control your anger back then Kise-kun," Midorima heard one of the Seirin upperclassmen said- Izuki Shun was it?

"But he was staring to Kagamicchi's butt!" Kise retorted and in the corner of Midorima's eyes he noticed the way Akashi and Kuroko's eyes light up with amusement.

"Yeah, we actually noticed that," Midorima muttered mindlessly, he heard Takao, Aomine and Murasakibara hummed in agreement, he can also hear some confusion among the rest of them.

"I'm actually asking what that was about, and why in the world did that happened?" The green head continue and out of the corner of his eyes he can see Kagami fidgeted in his place as he blushed brightly, he turned his eyes on the red head.

"Uhm, me and Kise were actually dating," Kagami muttered seemingly embarrassed by the confession as he continue to turn bright red and for a moment Midorima wondered if he is going to explode (which he will deny the fact that he worried about the red head).

' _Oh, so that was it,'_ Midorima thought. (He actually leave this thought from his narration but let's not wonder about it shall we? *le innocent face*)

*****end of narration***

"That was long," Aomine said.

"It wouldn't have been if you weren't interrupting," Midorima said as he saw Kise smirk in the sideline, looking amused, ushering the next 'narrator'.

 **Author's note:**

 **Waaaahhhhh, it's been a year (more than a year actually) but here I am, sorry about that, studies and shits gets in the way (priority first), so anyway I am more than happy to be able to update this story.**

 **Aaaaand I'm sorry about the other's lack of appearance, and sorry if it is pretty OOC.**

 **That's all thank you!**

 **-Shan 3**


End file.
